The Chosen Not the Chooser(hold)
by Rose-Inc
Summary: When a group of Vampires find the "One" they can't ignore her. Welcome Katherin, a teen with a horrible past filled with abuse and sorrow. She gets adopted into a world of Vampires what could possibly go wrong? Will she overcome her past and be free or will she be forever trapped. Follow the heroin threw her twisted future... if she can survive. (Not a Diabolik Lovers Story)
1. Chapter 1:The Start of the End

**Warning- Darker themes and violence. If you don't like it don't read I have other story's that are happier.**

Chapter 1: The Start of the End

'Slap' "You brat! You're nothing but trouble. You can't even walk right." 'kick' "We should never have bought you!" 'kick'

"Hon...ey... Wh-at'sss Wr..on-g?"

I pulled my legs into my chest and put my hand on my stomach. I slowly moved away from the drunk couple. My stomach ache from the kicks I just received from Masters wife.

"Is that beat giving you trouble?" Master staggered forward to my position on the ground. "I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget!"

He grabbed the hem of my shirt and grabbed his whip off his belt. He lifted up the back of my shirt and started to hit me with it.

"Please...stop... I'm..." I cried.

"What did I tell you! SLAVES DON'T TALK!" He hit down again. "You were not worth the money we spent. I just wanted a redhead with rare eyes and I get an annoying child!" He hit down harder and caused me to flinch back. The whip came down again hiting my right eye. "Great now your face is damaged." He put the whip down and kicked my head down. "Your lucky I take care of you..." He grumbled as he kicked me again.

For a second I thought It I heard a siren but my vision was becoming blurry from the blood loss.

"Honey... The police are here."

"What those cops found us? Quick lock the..."

All of sudden men and women in black and white came crashing through the door.

Put your hands in the air!" One man said holding up a gun. Master quickly followed his instruction. "Come with me Mr. and Mrs. Raven." Two other men came over grabbing both of them leading them away.

"Sir, the girl? She's losing blood." A women said concerned with my appearance. The strange man bent down to ex-amen me but I flinched away from his touch.

"It's going to be ok now." He said calmly. "I need to get your wounds checked ok? I won't hurt you." I moved away, I didn't trust him. "Margrot, you stay it her I'll call an a doctor over here. Try to get her to tell you who she is." With that the man left.

"Your going to be safe now. I'm Margrot, and I'm with the police force. I won't hurt you." She talked calmly as she knelled beside me. "I need you to tell me who you are. Can you do that? A doctor is coming to check your back. You have nothing to be scared of."

"I'm... Katherin... Master." I held back my years.

"Master?" She looked puzzled and upset. She's not a good master if a slave can confuse her. I stayed silent. "Oh, my dear. You were a slave." And I finally blacked out.

* * *

 **Hi! Welcome to my new story. I wanted to make an adopted story with out 1D so here it is. If you don't like violence or darker themes I would advice not reading but I won't stop you. If you have any suggestions don't be afraid to ask.**

 ********Also I don's support abuse or violence, It's not something to take lightly.*********

 **I see people are confused about the category I picked. So here is my reason-**

 **1- I just need category with a group of vampires and diabolical lovers was the closest I got. 2- the plot of season 2 is kind of in the story. Not giving away plot but watch the second season to get a veg idea of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2:After Math

'Beep, beep'

Where am I? What's going on?

I slowly lifted my eyelids and was met by a great white light. I tilted my head to the left and cried out in pain. Look to my back I found I was in some sort of cast. My back hurt like crazy and my vision was hazy.

"Oh, you awake." A man in a white coat approached the side of the bed. "I was beganing to think you wouldn't wake up. You lost soo much blood and has multiple broken bones, it's a surprise you're awake." He pick up a clip board and jotied down some notes. "How to feel on a scale from one to ten?"

I didn't answer. I knew better this could all be a trick to get me to talk, but it won't work. My own pain means and will always mean nothing to others. I excepted that since I was 3.

"Miss, Katherin. I'm a doctor and Margrot told me about your situation. You have nothing to fear." The doctor moved closer. "My name is John and you have nothing to fear."

I looked away and stayed silent. Joh- the doctor sighed and walked away. Not to long after he walked back in with the police lady and man from before.

"I can't get her to talk. Maybe she needs a female to talk to." The doctor whispered.

"I understand John." Margrot whispered back.

"Ok, I need to know her name, age, parents, and any other information you can get. Tom come with me." The doctor and police man left and the lady came a sat on a chair near the end.

"Hi Katherin. Do you remember me? I'm Margrot. You have nothing to fear. You're safe. I just need to ask you a few questions. Can you do that?"

I stared blankly at the ceiling. Why do people always say everything is ok. There is always something to fear. No matter how nice someone looks there is always danger with strangers. I just continued to hold back tears as I tried to suppress the emotion showing on my face.

"Katherin. Can you talk?"

I looked at her and just stared. She asked question but it could be a trick or a dream. I could wake up any moment in a cold dark cell. Tears threatened my cheeks.

"Oh, poor dear. You must have gone through soo much." She started to cry. "They abused you soo much you act like an empty shell. Who would do that to such a young girl." She was now bawling. "I'll be right back..." She whispered. With that she ran out the door.

What should I do? I tried tilting my head but the cast dug into my skin. Suppressing a moan I looked around. Attached to my arm were various tubes of liquid and my hair and skin was clear of blood. The room was a decent size and the sound of the beeping screen echoed through out room.

'Beep' - I'm alone.

''Beep' - I'm always alone.

'Beep' - No one cares.

'Beep' - No one... loves me any more.

Voices bumbled in my head. As the tears finnaly cascaded down my face. I didn't care if I get punished I needed to cry. Not to long after the police lady and man came back.

"She just won't talk." Margrot cried.

"It's not a surprise. Her file said she was a slave since 3. From her papers should be 8 years old. Her full name is Katherin Joy Heart. She had previous "homes" before but from her mental state, they weren't nice places." The man flipped through some binder. "We could try to put her in Foster care."

"No, I don't think that's a good idea. Putting her into a unfurmilir family would scare her. We should find her parents..."

"We can't Maggi, they were murdered when Katherin was taken." The lady's face filled with more sorrow. "She has no other family out there."

"But..."

"I'Il think about it but right know she needs to start communicating with us. The court needs witnesses to Raven' s case."

"How much do you think you'll get from her Tom. She can't even speak."

"I understand but we can't do anything without the girls testimony. This is our job..."

"Fine..."

"Katherin I know you're scared and confused but you need to talk to us. Please this is important. I promise you're safe with us. No one will hurt you." He just kept repeating those words until I started to believe them.

"Excuse... me..." after about an hour I finnaly desided to talk.

"Yes Katherin?" The man said in a hushed voice.

"Where... am... I?" I asked in a raspy voice. I hadn't talked in over a year other than crying.

"Your in the hospital in West Virginia." He replied. "Do you feel ok to answer some questions now?"

"What...type... of... questions?"

"Some about you and Mr. And Mrs. Raven."

It was an almost another 2 hours before I told them a little bit about who I was and were I came from. Not like they really cared. I told them how I became a slave and what Mr. Raven would do and some other stuff. Nothing to personal because I wasn't use to talking so much. Every once in awhile in would flinch at their moment or change in tone. I still was wired to serve and I'll always have this fear.

"Thank you Katherin. Once you heal we'll find you a good home." He reassured me once I stopped talking. He and the lady Margot left leaving me to my thoughts. He said I'd be safe...

But I know that's not true.


	3. Chapter 3:Sad Reality

Life... brings pain with no hope for those who are like me.

Death... Is the only relase.

There is no in between... in this world that we must suffer.

* * *

Chapter 3

Laughter... joy... happiness ...

A young women just over 13 bounced around happily with her new family...

Smiles and giggles surrounded the beautiful girl...

She was finally going to a good home...

The mother, a young beauty. The dad a fine business man with a friendly smile...

Finally a happy ending for a girl who needed it...

Finally a happy ending...

But it's not for me... not for me, not for Katherin. Sadly the girl described was another girl my age who just got adopted into a nice American family. I believe her name was Hannah, but I wouldn't know. It's been over 5 years since I arrived at this orphanage for girls. Many kids of all ages come here but they all leave in a year.

Me on the other hand have been returned many times. Many families couldn't understand why I never ate, talked, moved, or showed emotion. I don't blame them... I don't deserve a nice home or family. It's just the way my life is meant to be.

Ever since I was 3 I was raised to be a slave, a doll or whatever other object a master needed at the time. I have no feelings and I will never have them. I've seen thing only in your nightmares... and I've come to except that.

Seeing others leave this home and never return….. is life. They can enjoy their childhood without fear. They can live a peaceful normal life... in a good normal home... but me... I can never enjoy that feeling.

Don't get me wrong I've tried... and don't tell me I got it better than others because I haven't.

Don't tell me to suck it up and face my problem... because I have... and was beaten almost to death.

Don't tell me to try to feel again... because I've tried... and was broken beyond human repair.

I simply don't care any more...

I have no reason to care...

really no reason to live...

...but I'm not ready to die...

...not yet...


	4. Chapter 4:I Try and Try, but Fail

"Hello... My name is Katherin but you can call me anything you want... I don't care..." I mumbled quietly to Mrs. Joyce, the head of the orphanage.

"Speak up Kat. No one can hear you." She encouraged me on. I've been here for over 6 years and it seems I need to get adopted in the next year. "I know you're shy and you've been through alot but this needs to work. Your 14 and after this year I have to put you in foster care. I feel it would be better to adopted." She sighed and stacked some papers on her desk. "We have a group of people coming to visit tomorrow, Kat. Please try your best... ok try one more time and you may go."

I looked at the ground and shuffled my feet. It was true, my last shot for a normal life was this week... The final adoption open house this year….. My only other chance was over sea adoption or personal meetings ... but who am I kidding... i could care less... I've tried the adoption thing and it doesn't go well... I'm just broken and that's that. Try all I want but in this world I can trust no one.

Sucking in a big breath I begin again. "Hello... My name is Katherin but you can call me anything you want... I don't care…" I looked up quickly to see Mrs. Joyce shake her head. My head whipped down to avoid eye contact. "I'm 14 years old and enjoy music and art..." I shifted uncomfortably. I really didn't want to talk... it was really uncomfortable, though I wouldn't show it.

Raised how I was, talk and you're punish.  
Show any reaction and you're punished.  
Make eye contact... punished.  
Move or look around, punished.  
And the list goes on and it's not a slap to the face punishment, those are the ones good slaves get. Slaves like me get starved, torched physically and mentally... I'd be lucky to walk out with all my bones intact...and that's just for disobeying one thing.

Trying to run... that was a death wish.

After finishing I slowly walked back to my room and sat quietly on the floor. Yes there's a bed but I wouldn't dare touch it. Many people would look at me and say,

"What's wrong with her." or "is she ok?"

And and the truth is whatever they want to believe. The reason I don't use the bed or other items here is because it's not what I'm used to. Yes I've been here for 6 years but subtract the 37 times at adopted homes and it about 2 and a half. And let me tell you adoption can be just as bad as slavery…

Many families treated me the same way, like I didn't matter. They were mean and most abusive. The better ones sent me to school, but there I got bullied. I can't win in life… I never will.

The only joy I find here is in books and music. Unlike me, my books have magical creatures and far of lands. Princes and princess, dragons and magic. It's the only place I feel any safety….. My music is dark, creepy, sad. It reflects my soul and mind…

What's worse is I have a couple mental disorders…..

1- Anxiety disorder

2- Depression

3- photographic memory (not a disorder but I definitely think it messes with my head)

And a couple eating problems.

I don't like to complain about it a lot because people don't care. I tell people stuff….. They don't care and hurt me more. I don't tell people stuff… they don't care. The second option is better.

I tucked my head in my arms and waited in the dark. I didn't cry or move. I have and will never cry…. My face will be ever frozen in a plain face…. I didn't even think I know how to genuinely smile. Yes I've faked a smile under orders but me smiling on my own has never happened. Not even when reading…..

This is why no one keeps me over a year…. Once they see I'm ready broken they lose interest…. Tomorrow will be the same…. Till the day I die.


End file.
